sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brookite (Elise Universe AU)
Brookite is a homeworld gem.she was assigned to find and apprehend Elise and the tribal gems,on homeworld.she was with her owner:Marble. Personality Brookite is a very determined gem and tries to do her best in front of her marble,basically deeming her as a show-off.But,at times,brookite is shown to be a bit hesitant and sometimes gets nervous,while getting carried away with being the show off. Brookite is shown to have a caring side,too.it was hinted when she got hesitant,when trying to take down the tribal gems.brookite had thought about them and was being selfless and even going as far as to disobey marble. Brookite can get scared very easily. Appearance Brookite is tall as the average quartz soldier and her body type makes her possibly qualified to be a soldier,but instead she is a fighter. She has brown curly hair,that stops at her neck.she wears a light red and light pink striped bodysuit on her torso,similar to jasper's torso looks.she wears black brownish shoes and wears dark red leggings.She also wears a red shawl,with a light red diamond insignia on the middle of it.her skin is red.and her gem is on her navel.She has plump lips,a long nose,and oval shaped eyes and her pupils are light red. History Early life Brookite was made on homeworld to serve under Red Diamond.At some point,she was given to Marble and became her personal servant and companion on missions. "The Tribal Gems" Brookite and Marble were tasked with finding Elise and Lara,who had fled from the trial and arrived at the hideout of the tribal gems:gems who defected from homeworld eons before the rebellion. Brookite and Marble found it and decided to take down all of the tribal gems,even though they were supposed to get elise and lara,only.brookite had a difficult time getting her hands on elise,because the gems kept blocking her path.she eventually got into a scuffle with Cat's eye opal,who managed to stop brookite. Marble had gotten angry at brookite and during the fight,marble purposely poofed brookite,for not getting the job done.it is unknown what happened to brookite afterwards. Relationships Marble Brookite is owned by marble.they're relationship is a tense one,since brookite tries her best to show her greatness towards marble. As for marble,she doesn't seem to care about brookite's wellbeing.to marble,brookite is just a gem she can boss around,especially because marble is a high-ranking gem compared to brookite.but,the tension is shown when brookite deliberately disobeys marble,causing an argument between the two,to the point where marble lashes out on her subordinate,and poofs her. The Tribal gems It is unknown how brookite feels about them,but she probably feels remorse for them,since she is hesitant towards fighting them,but she is very merciless when having to take down cat's eye opal,who is a fusion,meaning that she hates fusion. Elise Universe Brookite was tasked with capturing elise and lara,but was having a hard time doing so,because the tribal gems kept getting in the way. Role on Homeworld Brookites are made for service jobs and are mainly known to be assigned to missions.brookites are commonly known to belong to Red diamond,and placed under the middle class rank,of homeworld. Brookite is the only known brookite,to have an owner,the owner being marble. Trivia * Even though Brookite has a quartz body type,she is not a quartz soldier. * It is confirmed that Brookite participated in the Gem War and was very devastated when Orange Diamond was "shattered". * Brookite would rather be ownless,than spend another thousand years with marble,which she said during her argument with marble. * It is possible that brookite got bubbled,in the tribal gems' hideout. Category:Gemsonas Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Elise Universe AU